


Not Anymore.

by persephoneborgia



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), bloom/baltor - Freeform, bloom/valtor - Freeform, broken bloom, i blame wandavision for this, i like this ship don’t judge me, my first and probably only post, not happy ending, sparxshipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneborgia/pseuds/persephoneborgia
Summary: They are having a great party, perhaps the biggest has seen since Bloom discovered the magic world and it is completely normal considering that the most dangerous, powerful and intelligent villain had just been defeated by her hand.So ... why in a moment of glory and joy does the fairy suddenly feel like this?
Relationships: Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Kudos: 9





	Not Anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería haber escrito esto en inglés para darle un /poco/ más de difusión pero mi nivel no es tan bueno para llegar a eso.
> 
> La verdad es que tras esa escena de Wanda rota no pude evitar pensar en Bloom siendo consciente de lo que había hecho pero en un principio, al igual que Wanda, estaría en un estado de negación antes de aceptar una realidad demasiado dolorosa ¿quizá hacer una continuación de este one-shot de Bloom rota encuentre un hechizo y pueda crear una realidad alternativa con Baltor a base de su propia llama del dragón debido a que no puede aceptar au pérdida? Quizá es una idea interesante pero no creo que la lleve a cabo, en fin, siendo sincera no creo que alguien lo lea pero si así es el caso espero opiniones.

Finalmente había llegado el día y ahí se encontraba, escondida de todo el mundo a la luz de la luna y mirando los astros como si estos poseyeran todas las respuestas del universo. Pero me estoy adelantando a los acontecimientos que nos llevan hasta el día de hoy.

Tras la derrota a Valtor la pelirroja se había limitado a hacer todo tipo de actividades que llenaran su mente; buscando saliendo con sus amigas, disfrutando de la compañía de su novio e incluso tomando alguna clase extra de algunos profesores. También aprovechó el momento para buscar información sobre sus padres biológicos, y por ende, de Domino.

 _Me lo tenía que haber imaginado_ , pensó cuando un retrato del hechicero apareció en uno de los tantos libros y en ese momento fue cuando de manera sutil la felicidad que estaba sintiendo comenzó a resquebrajarse. Pero no le afectaría, no le dejaría, ese hombre ya le había quitado demasiadas cosas y no le dejaría que le quitase más. Cerró con fuerza el libro y se fue directa a su habitación, si no recordaba mal, Stella tenía algo importante que decirles.

**(...)**

Y tan importante, Faragonda en honor a la nueva paz instaurada en Magix y a la fecha próxima de las vacaciones había decidido celebrar una fiesta pero no una cualquiera, todo quién quisiera podría visitar Alfea y disfrutar el jolgorio del día. Pero para una celebración de tal magnitud se necesitaban muchos organizadores y el hada de Solaria se presentó (junto con sus amigas, aunque estas últimas lo desconocían) a que todo quedase perfecto.

Stella decía que sería la fiesta del año, que incluso importantes políticos acudirían para evadirse de todo el mal que Valtor había provocado y cómo es imposible negarse a las peticiones de la rubia las Winx quedaron sometidas a los planes que ella tenía y, porque no decirlo, ellas también querían algo de entretenimiento.

Aunque lo que el hada del dragón no entendía era esa sensación amarga en la boca ante una celebración tan ostentosa por la muerte de una persona, por mucho que esa persona fuese un genocida.

Desde ese día Bloom estaba cambiada, sí, seguía haciendo las mismas actividades que antes e incluso más sumándole todo el tema de la fiesta pero a su vez... algo no estaba bien. Sus ojos se encontraban vacíos, su sonrisa parecía falsa si llegabas a notar todos los detalles, el cansancio y fatiga que desprendía podían leerse en su alma si veías más que la fachada que la pelirroja había construido. Pero solo una persona habría llegado a prestar tanta atención a esos detalles y a ver más de ellos, solo una persona habría llegado a entender lo que sentía y solo **una persona** habría llegado a darle lo que necesitaba en realidad. Que pena que esa persona ya no existiese entre nosotros.

**(...)**

Todos esos factores nos llevan al día de hoy, acababa de bailar con Sky. Necesitaba un momento, tanto grito, música y el ruido de los fuegos artificiales habían provocado que su cabeza estuviera en el límite de la explosión por lo que necesitaba evadirse, necesitaba un momento.

Salió del foco central de la fiesta, escaqueándose de la escuela hasta llegar al bosque dónde no dudó en adentrarse a su profundidad para huir. Fue el único momento en semanas en el que Bloom se permitió estar sola.

A ciencia cierta, no sabía ni en qué lugar estaba pero no podía más, ignorar sus emociones era algo difícil pero más difícil había sido ignorar el vacío que había recorrido su cuerpo tras la batalla final con el brujo, eso, la había destrozado.

Comenzó pensando que era una treta, que estaba vivo, que como siempre se había liberado en el último momento y tendrían una siguiente lucha, un siguiente momento, una siguiente mirada pero el vacío de su ya inexistente conexión le recordaba que la negación no era un estado viable para lo que había hecho.

Bajó su mirada de las estrellas e ignorando lo que podría ocurrir con su vestido cayó al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo como la humedad caía por sus mejillas con violencia al haberse sentido contenidas durante tanto tiempo.

— Ya **_no_** puedo sentirte.

No deseaba haber acabado con él, no tras su primera mirada furtiva, menos aún tras su primer beso robado y ya la idea era inconcebible en su corazón tras la primera noche de amor que compartieron. Fue estúpida y él un necio, ambos pensaban que su amor les cambiaría de bando pero ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a proteger a la gente y él menos a renunciar a su ambición.

En el fondo Bloom y Valtor lo sabían pero optaron por engañarse, incluso ella esperó que pudieran morir juntos en el campo de batalla así no dolería tanto pero ese sería un final demasiado bonito para una tragedia, ella era la heroína y él su villano, no podía cambiar un final que ya estaba escrito desde el principio.


End file.
